


Babies!!! On Ice

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: It's been two months since Yuri and Victor broke up, it's been a month since they last made love. Yuri is unable to skate due to him getting sick, but is it really an illness?-------Kind of sad Yuuri x Victor, but it gets better the more the story continues





	1. Episode 1: Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating with myself on how I should type Katsuki Yuuri's name, but then I saw how Archive does it and decided to do the double u version.

The sounds of an opera house gracefully dance from my television as I watch Victor Nikiforov do his free skate performance. Outside, everything is covered in freshly fallen snow.

 

I’m pretty down about not being able to skate this year. I’ve been getting really bad headaches and at times feel light headed. I could’ve survived it, but mom was worried about me passing out on the ice so I promised I would relax this season.

 

Victor just landed his signature move, I couldn’t stop myself from angry. Victor broke up with me in the middle of helping me get ready for this season. He left a note saying it was over and that he was going back to Russia. He didn’t say why he was dumping me or how he truly felt, the paper just said it was over and that he was leaving. The next day, his room was completely empty.

 

I change the channel then huff, trying to show anger instead of sadness as my mom walks into the room.

 

“Have you gotten any headaches as of lately,” she asks me, setting a cup of tea on the table.

 

“No mom,” I pick up the cup, “I’m just fi-,” I drop the cup then cover my mouth, my breathing speeding up.

 

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

 

“I think I’m going to vomit,” I barely say, getting up and rushing to the bathroom. I burst through the door then rush to the toilet, throwing it open then vomiting. The smell of tea’s never done this to me before, I couldn’t stand it.

 

I flush the toilet when I finally finish, leaning against the wall. My mom walks in then hands me a wash cloth, “What’s wrong Yuuri,” she asks as I wipe my mouth.

 

“I don’t know,” I say honestly.

 

~

 

My mom’s going to take me to the hospital tomorrow, until then she wants me to drink a lot of water. I had to fight the urge to cry, I’m scared. What if I’m dying? What if it’s depression again? What if it’s something bigger than that, what if…heartbreak is an actual thing!

 

I yell into my pillow, the yell slowly turning into whimpering as I allow my tears to fall. If only Victor were here, he could comfort…no!

 

I grunt then grab my Victor body pillow, throwing it across the room. When I first found out he was dumping me, I ran to the highest part of the house, opened a window then started to shout to the sky. I called Victor all kinds of vulgar things and then I cried.

 

“Wish Victor were here my ass,” I mumble, my phone vibrating. I pick it up then look at the caller I.D., answering it.

 

“Hey Yurio-! I’m fine, I’m fine! How’d did you find out I was sick,” I ask before blinking, “Yuuko told you? I’m fine, seriously!”

 

“Bullshit,” Yurio yells as he points at his phone, “she said that your mom told her that you are going to the hospital tomorrow! How can you say you are fine?!”

 

I sigh, “I am, it was just vomit.”

 

“Just fucking vomit?!”

 

“Who’s vomit,” a familiar voice asks in the distant. My eyes widen when I realize who’s voice it was; I think my heart just stopped.

 

“Yuuri is going to the hospital, he is sick,” Yurio shouts to Victor. Yurio knows about the break up so why is he telling him I’m sick?

 

I push my lips together as Victor speaks, “I am sure it cannot be that bad! Vomit you say?”

 

How can he act all normal like this?

 

“Yeah, Yuuko said he smelt some tea then he rushed to the bathroom.”

 

“I’m hanging up,” I say softly, moving my phone from my ear then pressing the red button. I toss my phone on the bed then stand up, walking out my room.

 

~

 

“Are you sure you should be on the ice right now,” Yuuko asks me in concern, watching me as I slowly skate in a small circle. When I don’t answer her, she huffs then walks off. Before I know it, she on the ice and skating towards me.

 

“I don’t think you should be out here right now,” she says caringly, “you need all the rest you can get.”

 

“I’m fine,” I say softly, continuing to skate backwards.

 

“But I’m worried about you, what if your sickness gets worse?”

 

“I said I’m fine,” this time a little louder.

 

“You can say that all you want, but-!”

 

“I said I’m-,” before I could finish yelling, a ringing sounds abuses my ears. Is this another headache?

 

Before Yuuko could get to me, the ringing stops then I fall forwards, passing out. The one thing my mom feared I’d do on the ice.


	2. Episode 2: Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Yurio's POV not Yuuri's. There's one u not two.

When Yuuko told me Yuuri passed out, I rushed out of the ice rink then flew to Japan. Stupid pig, did people not tell him to rest?! I swear to God if he died…. I bet if Victor did not dump him, he would not be sick in the first fucking place!

 

I grunt as I stare out the window of the plane, “Damn it,” I say to myself.

 

~

 

As soon as the plane lets people off, I run. I do not stop running until I get to the hospital Yuuko said Yuuri is at. She also said to come to the pregnancy section of the building. Why? I have no idea.

 

I walk through the doors then quickly head to the woman behind the front desk.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki,” I shout, quietly. She gives me the directions then I thank her before quickly walking down the hall. I did not think the delivery side of the hospital would be this quiet, I thought there would be screaming women and doubtful men.

 

I drop the stereotype then open the door to Yuuri room, Yuuko and his sister standing at his bedside. Yuuko turns to me, “Yurio,” she says quietly. I slowly walk next to her, “What happened?”

 

“The doctors ran some tests then did an x-ray. When they examined the pictures, they saw something in Yuuri’s lower stomach region so they took him here to get an ultra sound and it turns out he’s pregnant. One month to be precise.”

 

I laugh, thinking it is a joke. When no one laughs with me, I slowly look at the both of them. Then reality hits me like a shit storm, “He is what?!”

 

“Hush,” his sister, Mari, whispers before covering my mouth.

 

“He’s resting; this is the first time I’ve seen him this peaceful.”

 

As she moves her hand back, I look to Yuri. He lips are parted slightly and they’re dark spots under his eyes, dried tears too. A thin line of drool leaves the corner of his mouth as he rests, his hands on his stomach. He's mumbling something, but I cannot understand him.

 

“Who is going to let Victor know,” I ask. The two look at each other then back to me, “We were kind of hoping Yuri would, but I don’t think he should.”

 

“Yuuko, he should. This is his and Victor's baby,” I say, crossing my arms.

 

“Yeah,” Mari sighs, “but I know my brother. He’ll probably hang up in the middle of saying it.”

 

“True,” I sigh with here. We all look at him as Minako walks into the room. She rushes to the bedside, “My poor little Yuuri,” she coos, rubbing her cheek against his.

 

“He’s pregnant,” I say bluntly, she jumping away from him in shock.

 

“H-he’s what?!”

 

“Pregnant,” the doctor says as he walks into the room with Mrs. Katsuki.

 

“Mr. Katsuki is one of the rare that can carry children. When the time comes, we’ll perform a C-section. Reason being is because I highly doubt that his anus is the track the baby will travel. Now, who's the baby's daddy?”

 

Everyone nervously looks at each other, the doctor waiting for an answer. I sigh, “Victor Nikiforov.”

 

“The ice skater? Congratulate him for me!”

 

~

 

“When Yuuri wakes up, Victor will more than likely be calling for an explanation.”

 

Yuuko nods, “I’ll be sure to tell Yuuri that.”

 

I nod, “I will be back with Victor's sorry ass after the finals.”

 

“Those air tomorrow, right.”

 

“Yeah and after the metals are revealed, I am going to tell him.”

 

Yuuko smile softly, “Good luck!”

 

I grin then hurry to my plane. Do not do anything stupid while I am away, pig. My future ice skating student is in your belly!


	3. Episode 3: Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wonder why the chapters are being published so fast, it's because I pre-wrote this in word. I pre-write majority of my stories and fan fictions.

It’s dark. Is the light not on or are my eyes closed?

 

I slowly open my eyes then sit up, looking around my room. The last think I remember was getting a headache in the middle of trying to relax.

 

I sigh then throw my blankets off my legs, getting out of bed. I walk out my room with a yawn then downstairs, gasping as I see the table full of food. My mom walks into the room, “Good morning, Yuuri!”

 

My sister, Mari, walks pass me. She sits down at the table, “Come on and eat, you need to.”

 

I blink then walks towards the table, sitting down then turning the television. As I make my plate, my dad walks into the room. He grins, “Still can’t believe I’m going to be a grandfather!”

 

“Grandfather,” I smile, “I didn’t know Mari was pregnant.”

 

“She’s not,” mom says as she and dad join me and Mari at the table. I arch my eyebrows in confusion, “Then who is?”

 

“You,” Mari says, eating like she didn’t hear what she just said. I laugh, thinking it was a joke. When no one else joins in, I slowly stop. Then reality hits me like a shit storm.

 

“I’m what,” I say as I jump up. Mom hands me some papers with a grin, “Pregnant. You passed out yesterday so Yuuko called an ambulance then us. The doctors ran some test then determined you’re having a baby.”

 

“Yurio said that Victor was the father. Is he the last person you slept with?”

 

“Mari,” I say softly, a lump rising in my throat. I tighten my fist then look at my lap, “Yes. He is.”

 

“The doctors want you to come in today to do some more tests, make sure you aren’t actually sick.”

 

Mari hands me a box, “They want you to use this.”

 

I take the box then read the label, “A…pregnancy test?”

 

“Yeah. We’re going to fill you up with liquids so you can pee on it.”

 

I blush, my mom laughs softly as my dad grin with pride.

 

~

My eyes widen as I stare at the plus sign. The instructions said that if it was a plus then I was indeed pregnant.

 

The test slips from my fingers then lands on the floor, my hands quivering as tears fall from my eyes. I have to tell Victor this, all of this. I don’t want to talk to him, but I know I have to…for the baby.

 

I grab a towel then take a couple of deep breathes as I dry my eyes, blowing my nose then tossing it in a basket. I walk out the bathroom once I’ve calmed down. As soon as I open the door, Minako greets me with a hug.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening! What’s the baby’s name?! Have you told Victor yet?! What was Victor’s reaction?!”

 

“Minako!”

 

She stops, “Sorry, I’m just excited!”

 

“I see,” I say with a soft smile.

 

“I was actually going to call Victor after I finished breakfast.”

 

“Alright and if you need me to break his balls,” she flexes, “just do a twirl!”

 

~

Mari won’t stop giving me food.

 

“I’m fine,” I say politely, trying to hand her back her plate.

 

“You’re eating for two now, take my plate.”

 

“I may be eating for two, but you still need to eat for one. I’m fine.”

 

The news reporter starts to talk about the finals, I turning my attention to the screen. He talks about where it’s being held and when it’s going to air today and who’s competing. I smile softly as I hear Yurio, Chris and Phichit’s names. I roll my eyes when he says Jean’s name then push my lips together as they say Victor's. Then he talks about how my fans miss me this season and hope that I make it next year, holding up a fan-made shirt. Honestly….

 

~

 

Victor won gold, Yurio won silver and Phichit won bronze. Chris doesn’t seem to mind losing and Jean is declaring that next year will be his year, his fans going nuts. I sigh as a commercial comes on, my phone vibrating. I blink then look to the caller I.D., blushing as I see Victor's name. I never deleted his number, I’m shocked he still has mine.

 

I gulp then answer the phone, slowly moving it to the side of my face.

 

“Hey V-!”

 

“Is it true,” he asks sternly, no sign of emotion in his voice. I want to yell at him, curse him out, tell him to die. I want him to take responsibility for what he’s done to me.

 

I fight tears, “Yes. It’s true.”

 

The call ends, I slowly moving the phone from my ear. I put it on the table then walk to my room, closing the door.


	4. Episode 4: Yuuri

It’s been two months since Victor called me. In two months, the baby’s grown. I’m going to the hospital so the doctor can have a look and make sure nothing happened since I passed out.

 

I lift my sweater then turn to the side, looking at my stomach. It’s poking out a little, but that could be due to all the food my parents and sister are making me eat. I usually do a couple of circles in the ice staking rink whenever I’m feeling a certain emotion, but I’m too nervous it could hurt the baby.

 

I sigh then let my shirt fall, walking out my room and to the living room. As I walk into the room, a brown poodle runs up to me.

 

“Makkachin,” I ask as I squat down to pet his head.

 

“You got some balls coming back here,” I hear Minako shout at someone. I gasps through my nose, running from Makkachin’s side and to the front door. I stop in the door way, Minako looking at me.

 

“Yuuri,” she and a familiar voice says, my eyes slowly widening. I lift my head quickly to see who it is, my breathing speeding up.

 

“Victor,” I say before blacking out.

 

_**Victor** _

 

I was able to catch him before his head hit the ground. I pick him up, bridal style, then walks into the house. Minako huffs, “Hey! You can’t just-!”

 

“Let him,” Yurio says as he puts a hand on her shoulder after walking in, she calming down a bit.

 

“I told you I would bring him here, didn’t I?”

 

~

 

I gently lay Yuuri on his bed. I cannot believe this is happening, he is going to have my kid. I did not think that was possible, I knew I should have worn a condom. It is not that I do not want children, I was not ready to have any now. Well…I guess I will have to get ready.

 

**_Yuuri_ **

 

I slowly open my eyes, blinking as I find myself alone in my room. Maybe it was a dream, maybe he’s not here. I slowly sit up, my door opening. I blush as I see Victor walking through it, a cup of water in his hands. He notices me then smiles nervously, “Glad to see you awa-!”

 

I cling to him, hiding my face in his shirt as he grains his grip on the cup.

 

“Yuuri, you should go lay back down.”

 

I shake my head, tightening my grip on his shirt.

 

“You want me to lay with you?”

 

I shake my head again, he huffing.

 

“Then what,” he asks a bit rudely. I grunt then push him away from me, “You are such a God damn asshole! You break up with me, not telling me why, then fucking leave without a word and then we get together once and all we do is have sex!”

 

“You broke up with me,” he tries to defend, “in the room.”

 

“I was asking for you to not be my coach, not for you to run off and leave me here clueless!”

 

“Calm down Yuuri-!”

 

“Shut up! I’m not calming until you tell me why you broke up with m-,” I whimper as I touch my stomach.

 

“Are you alright,” he asks, trying to touch me. I move away from him then look at him, “Tell me why.”

 

He blinks then sets the cup of water down.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

I move out the way to allow him to come in my room. He walks pass me then sits on the floor, I sitting on my bed. We’re facing each other, our eyes locked. I try to look angry, but I think my eyes show another emotion.

 

“I was upset that you did not want to be your coach anymore. Crying did not solve anything so I acted without thinking. I wanted to talk to you about it, but I was scared about how you would react. That time we met up at the hotel was actually a time you and I were supposed to talk, but I guess we were both thinking of other things.”

 

I push my lips together, looking at my lap.

 

“I am so sorry,” he says, hugging me caringly.

 

“Let me make it up to you by helping with our baby. Let me earn your love all over again.”

 

I swallow the lump in my throat then hug him back, “I…suppose you could lay here with me for a while.”

 

“Are you sure.”

 

I nod, my grip tightening on the back of his shirt.

 

“I’m scare,” I whimper, trying not to cry.

 

“I’m scared too,” he whispers, slowly falling on his side.

 

“Rest now. When you wake up, I am going to stuff you with pork cutlet bowls piggy.”


	5. Chapter 5: Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I published episode 4, I saw this got 3 kudos. HOW?! I'M NOT EVEN DONE YET?!

Yurio brought me a baby doll to practice with the other day. I've been practicing holding and feeding it while Yuri rested and ate, his parents helping me whenever they saw me struggling. I am glad they are not holding a grudge against me, I do not think I would be comfortable with death glares.

 

Yuuri laughs, "No, no! That's not how you do it!"

 

He pushes me to the side then changes the diaper with ease, I watching in awe. He smiles, "See?"

 

I poke his glasses, "No fair, piggy, you were born for stuff like this."

 

Mari peeps in the room, "How's baby training?"

 

"I'm about to go to the springs," Yuri yawns. I grin, "Could I join you?"

 

"No," he glares, "you haven't gotten that much back."

 

I pout as he leaves.

 

_**Yuri** _

 

I sigh as I ease into the hot water. Once I sit down, I look up at the late morning sky. I blink as I hear someone step in the water, not paying them any mind. I forgot about telling Phichit the news, Chris too. I'm positive they're going to be excited then upset about not telling them sooner. Maybe I could do a three-way video call and tell them at the same time. Yeah, they could both yell at me at once instead of one at a time. Should I tell the others too? Kenjirou already knows, probably, Yurio probably told Otabek. I doubt Jean would care and all the others would probably flip out about a man being pregnant.

 

"Have you been thinking about names," Victor's voice asks me. I look to the person and see it is Victor, "I said no!"

 

"I know, but wanted to know if you've been thinking of a name."

 

I blush softly, "It's a little early to be thinking about names and I don't know the gender yet."

 

"I was think we could give the baby a Russian first name and a Japanese middle."

 

"Who's last name would they have?"

 

"Mine, since I am the father."

 

"I'm the father too," I pout. Victor chuckles, "You are more like a mother."

 

I huff then turn my head, crossing my arms. I hear the water move then someone hugs me.

 

"Let go of me," I say softly.

 

"No," Victor whispers. I sigh, gently touching his forearms with my fingertips.

 

"Did you miss me," I ask quietly. He moves his arms down to my stomach, "Yeah," he whispers into my back, "I did. A lot. I fell a lot in practice thinking about you."

 

I smile softly, "That's what you get."

 

"I am sorry," he hugs a little tighter, "I am so sorry. I should have called you, I should have done something other than try to avoid you. When Yurio said you were sick, I was so worried. I needed to focus on winning gold, but you were all I could think about."

 

"Victor."

 

He moves his arms then turns me to face him, the tips of our noses touching. Instead of kissing me, he moves down my body then rest his cheek on my stomach.

 

"This could be my only chance to get you back," he kisses my skin, "this child is my second chance at having you and, this time, I am not letting you go."

 

My eyes are wide and blood rushes to my cheeks, my heart beating faster. My breathing speeds up a little.

 

"Calm down," he laughs softly, "we do not need you passing out again."

 

I blink, "Who told you?"

 

"Everyone. My phone was going off the chain with texts and Yurio just ran out the ice rink."

 

_Victor blinks as he watches the young skater hurry out the building, his phone still ringing. He skates of the ice then walks to the bench, picking up his device then unlocking it._

 

_"Oh my," he scrolls through all the messages, "I wonder what happened."_

 

_He taps on one then gasps. Mari texted him, saying that Yuuri's in the hospital because he passed out. She also texted that he might be in a coma._

 

_"What should I do," he mumbles, "go to see him? Text what happen?"_

 

_"Victor! Stop getting on the phone and go practice!"_

 

"You should've visited," I say softly, running my fingers through his hair.

 

"I know," he says sadly. I sigh happily, "I missed your hugs."

 

He looks up at me, "I missed you kisses."

 

"No."

 

"Just one?"

 

"No."

 

"Please?"

 

I huff, "Fine."

 

He grins, "Here I come," he coos, lift his face to mine. As his lips move closer to mine, I close my eyes. His lips are still as soft as I remember them to be, his kiss still sends shivers down my body. God I missed this, all of this. Being able to say Victor is mine and mine alone. I never stopped wearing the ring he gave me, and I see he didn't stop wearing it either. The metal's cold against my cheek. I hope this last forever; I hope we never part again.

 

As he moves back, I smile softly.

 

"Ready to get out?"

 

I nod, "You still have to practice."

 

He groans as I laugh, we both getting out the water.


	6. Episode 6: Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got done publishing this on Wattpad and someone commented about Yuuri's name. I will smite anyone that does that here....I've been triggered enough today.

It is now week 12 of Yuuri's pregnancy. We plan to visit the hospital for an ultra-sound and to go shopping for clothes, for the baby and Yuuri.

 

"Alright, please lift your shirt," the doctor says as he writes on a piece of paper. Yuuri looks to me then lifts his shirt revealing his pregnant belly. The doctor puts a pair of gloves on then squirts a clear gel in his hands. He then rubs the gel on Yuuri's stomach, I blinking in confusion. The doctor must have sensed my confusion because he starts explaining, "This gel will allow us to see the baby through Mr. Katsuki's skin. It won't be a full blown picture, it will look like," he holds up a picture, "this."

 

I pout a little, "I suppose that will do."

 

I hum as Yuuri grips my hand. It's sweaty, he must be nervous.

 

I give him a supportive squeeze then smile softly. After the doctor puts four circle things on Yuuri's stomach he presses a wand against it. He rolls it around a bit then stop, "Found him."

 

"Is the beating his heart," Yuri and I ask at the same time.

 

"Yes, the circular devices I put on Mr. Katsuki's stomach allow us to hear the baby's hear beat and this," he turns the screen to us, "is your baby boy."

 

I almost cry when I look at the screen, Yuuri already in tears. He got a death grip on my hand too.

 

"Would like me to print you a copy?"

 

"Yes," Yuuri whimpers, using his free hand to wipe his tears.

 

~

 

Yuuri grins as he holds up a pair of baby socks that look like ice skating shoes, showing them to me. I grin too, "I saw a cute little wind suit too."

 

"We have to get!"

 

"Don't you bastard forget about the basic baby things," Yurio scolds, shoving a large box to me. I blink, "What is this?"

 

"A crib."

 

"We also need a stroller," Yuuri starts to ramble on about other baby items we need. He starts to name things the baby's going to be too young for too.

 

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Relax, my piggy, you are naming things the baby will not need until later. For now, let us focus on a crib and diapers."

 

Yurio blinks, "What about formula?"

 

"I'm shocked you know about baby stuff," Yuuri and I say, Yurio blushing.

 

"I-I may have done a little research...fuck off," he shouts before marching off, "I am going to the toy section!"

 

"Oh! Yuuri, look what I found!"

 

I put the crib box in the cart then hold up a pig plush. He blinks, "Uh...."

 

"Isn't it adorable? Just like you!"

 

"Um...."

 

I put the toy in the basket, "Let's go look for other things!"

 

~

 

Yuuri is in the dressing room, trying on some clothes I picked out for him from the pregnancy section of the store. He is going to look so cute!

 

I look at the long curtains as they part, Yuuri stepping out. He is in one of the long, baggy dresses I found. It has a v neck and no sleeves. It drags across the floor when he walks too. Its colors are similar to the winter time, the main reason I picked it. By next winter, we're going to a newborn baby to care for.

 

He smiles nervously, "Victor, I'm not sure about this one."

 

"You look so sexy," I coo, "take off your glasses! I bet you would look even sexier," my grin drops, "I might not be able to control myself."

 

In seconds, Yuuri's back in the dressing room. I pout, "I was only kidding."

 

Soon, he walks out in sweatpants and a sweater. I considered his preference in clothing when I found this.

 

"I like this," he says, the shirt slipping pass his shoulder. That shirt is my size...maybe a little bigger.

 

"Because of how big it is; it serves as dress too!"

 

"I like this a lot. Could we just buy this?"

 

"Of course! I can buy you this and a lot more!"

 

He claps his hands together, "Really?!"

 

"Yes! Anything for you, my love!"

 

He blushes, looking at the carpet with a soft smile.


	7. Episode 7: Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how History Maker starts to play as I'm publishing these chapters...is this a sign?!

I'm wearing one of the sweaters Victor brought me, it's the red with gold lining. I'm now on month four of my pregnancy, the cherry blossoms have just bloomed. My stomach's getting bigger, must mean the baby's growing again. No thanks to Victor and my parents spoiling me with pork cutlet bowls. I wouldn't be shocked if History hates them. History is the name that I want to give my son...I haven't told Victor this, but I do plan to.

 

"What are you up to," Victor asks as he walks in my room, kissing my cheek. I'm letting him sleep with me in my room, since this is where I want History to be. I don't think I could handle him having his own room.

 

"I was trying to put the bouncing chair together, but I can't find the instructions."

 

Victor starts to help me look for it, but stops.

 

"You want to name the baby History," he asks me. I don't hear any emotion so I don't know how to respond. Maybe he found the book I wrote the name down in.

 

I smile nervously, "We can cha-."

 

"History is a beautiful name," he takes my hands in his, "why didn't you tell me?!"

 

"I-I thought you wouldn't like it!"

 

"Not li-! Yuuri, I love it!"

 

My eyes slowly widen and my lips part slightly, Victor smiling softly at me.

 

"I wish you we not such an introvert about your ideas. I would like for you to be more open especially if you are going to be my bride," his fingertips find their way to the bottom of my chin, his other hand still holding mine.

 

"Bride?"

 

"But of course. Did you forget what I said last year when we ate out with everyone?"

 

"But I haven't won a gold medal," I whisper, his lips closer to mine.

 

"I know, but I can't wait any longer. I want everyone to know that you are mine."

 

I want to retort, say that he still has a way to go before any of this. I close my eyes as our lips touch, wrapping my arms around Victor's neck.

 

~

 

We managed to put the bouncing chair together, after countless amounts of kissing.

 

We walk out my room and walk into the living room. I gasps as I hear shouting, people jumping out from hiding spots.

 

"Happy baby shower," Minako shouts, blowing into a noise maker. Yuuko, Takeshi and their triplets are here, Yurio and Otabek standing with them. Chris, Phichit and Kenjirou are blowing into noise makers and clapping.

 

"You guys," I smile nervously, "You didn't have to do this."

 

"We didn't," Chris winks at me, "Victor did. He planned the entire thing. I'm still hurt you didn't tell me first."

 

"Or me," Phichit takes my hands in his, "I'm your best friend! I should've been the first to know!"

 

"I'm sorry Phichit," I smile nervously, "I'm sorry, really."

 

He pouts then grins, "Wait until you see what I got for him!"

 

"What's the baby's name," Chris asks, putting an arms around me. I smile, "History."

 

"History? Isn't that a girl's name?"

 

"History is for both genders," Victor defends trying not to shoo Chris away from me. Chris likes to touch my butt, why? I don't know.

 

Phichit pushes a crate towards me, "These are from everyone!"

 

"Everyone," I tilt my head.

 

"Everyone as in the people you skated with last year and were supposed to this year," he opens it with a crowbar, I'm not going to ask where he's been hiding it.

 

I peep inside the wooden box then blink as I pick up the first present. I take off the wrapping paper then take off the top to a white box, cringing as I see the gift.

 

"What is it? Let me see," Victor grins. I grip the shoulders of the baby shirt then lifts it out the box. It's the colors of the Canadian flag...with the words "JJ style" on the butt.

 

"What...the fuck," I and Victor say at the same time. I smile nervously, "I'll...thank him later! And hide this in the back of the clo-! Oh look," I pick up something else, "Matching socks...how thoughtful."

 

"Is it alright if I use them as a sacrifice to a fire God?"

 

"No, that would be rude."

 

Chris smiles, "Not letting the baby wear them would be even ruder, Yuuri."


	8. Episode 8: Yuuri

Month five.

 

I cup the bottom of my belly with my arm, the other touching the top. I smile nervously, "I look like I swallowed a watermelon whole."

 

"I think you still look sexy," Victor coos, kissing my cheek then my belly button. As he moves his lips away, I feel a kick from the baby.

 

"He kicked," I say, trying to hide the pain. He chuckles, "Someone is active today."

 

"He kicks me awake some times, especially on days I would rather sleep in."

 

"Oh? Maybe we can hone that energy into skating on the ice."

 

I grin, laughing with my teeth together.

 

"My appointment's soon, are you willing to sit through it with me?"

 

Victor grins, "Anything for you, my love!"

 

~

 

The doctor says I need to rest more.

 

I sigh, "I'm fine walking, Victor."

 

"The doctor said for you to rest," he huffs, pushing me in a wheelchair. I smile nervously, "We aren't that far from home. Plus, I want to wash at the bath house."

 

"I can bathe you," he coos, a huge grin on his face.

 

"I've got a bad feeling about that."

 

"Huh? I am not going to do anything bad!"

 

"But I'm scared about how you'll react when you'll have to wash between my legs."

 

He starts to laugh weirdly, blood dripping from his nose as he blushes. I'm don't want to know what he's thinking.

 

**_Victor_ **

 

I watch, intensively, as Yuuri strips out his clothing. I feel like everything is moving in slow motion to tease me, each piece of cloth slowly gliding down his body.

 

Yuuri blinks, "Aren't you going in the water too?"

 

"Ah...maybe."

 

"Then strip," he winks before wrapping a towel around himself and leaving. Lord...or whoever the Japanese pray to...please help me from loving Yuuri in this bath house.

 

~

 

Yuuri's sleeping.

 

I sigh then walk towards him, sitting next to him. I move him between my legs and let him press his back against my chest. I wrap my arms around him, my hands on his pump belly. It will not be much longer until it is time for him to go for a C-section...I am scared. Getting a C-section means they will have to cut him open, right? That means there will be blood and...will he bleed out? Will he die after the doctors get History out of him? How will they get History after they cut him open, will they have to move things around? Will that hurt Yuuri? Would Yuri feel everything they do to him?

 

**_Yuuri_ **

 

I slowly open my eyes to the feeling of something wet dripping on my shoulders. I look to see someone's hands on my belly, turning to see Victor's face. He's crying, why though?

 

"What's wrong," I asks as I turn my entire body towards him. He covers his face with his arm, "Nothing. I was just worrying over nothing."

 

"It's not nothing if you're crying. What were you thinking about?"

 

He looks to water, "I was thinking about the C-section and the outcome of it. I am scared about how it will affect you."

 

"I won't feel a thing," I say before kissing his forehead.

 

"How do you know?"

 

"My mom told me a little about the operation and I did a little research. They'll inject something in me that'll numb my body so I won't feel a thing. I'll feel a lot of pressure though."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I'm positive Victor, I'll be fine."

 

He grins, "Maybe I should do the research myself. I am more worried than you are."

 

"There's nothing to worry about, me and History will be fine. You want to get out?"

 

"We have not been in the water long. Let us stay here a little while longer."

 

I turn my back towards him then lean against my, sighing happily as he wraps his arms around me. I place my hands on his, closing my eyes. Maybe I should worry, he probably thinks I'm too relaxed about this...but if I stress, History might get hurt. Yeah, I need to stay calm.


	9. Episode 9: Yuri (Yurio)

I wonder if it is possible for me to have children. Maybe when I am older, and after I confess to Otabek, we can try. If it does not work, there is always adoption.

 

“You are not eating enough, pig!”

 

“I’m eating just fine,” Yuuri tries to reassure. There are only three more months left until my pupil comes out of this pig’s belly. I do not know why Victor counts by weeks instead of months, like everyone else. It is confusing when we talk about it.

 

“If History is going to be and ice skater than he needs all the strength he can get now!”

 

“History’s going to be chubby like I was if you think that.”

 

“Hush! I am his coach!”

 

Yuuri sighs, smiling softly. Victor walks into the room, “What are you screaming about now, Yurio?”

 

I sneer at him, “Make your wife eat…and hurry up and get married!”

 

The couple look at each other then grin.

 

“We plan on getting married after History’s born,” Yuuri explains, “Victor also wants to have another baby when History turns one.”

 

“Can I coach that baby too,” I say softly, the two bursting into laughter. I blush, “Nothing is funny about having two champions!”

 

“I did not think you wanted to coach,” Victor struggles to say, wiping a tear. I huff, “Neither did the entire world when you said you were going to coach this pig who refuses to eat.”

 

Yuri smiles, “I’m full.”

 

“Bullshit,” I sneer, “I have seen the way you get when you have an unlimited supply of pork cutlet bowls. There is no way!”

 

_**Yuuri** _

 

Yurio went out to go hang with Otabek and swore, if I didn’t eat anything by the time he got back, he would make me. I don’t think this is how you prepare a figure skater…maybe I should ask Victor to give him some tips.

 

We’re sitting at the computer, looking up wedding venues. Victor wants to get married inside, in a different country, in a huge building and invite family and friends. I want to get married outside, in Japan, in a small area and invite family and friends…not that many. I haven’t told Victor this yet though…I know I should, but every time I try nothing comes out.

 

Victor sighs as he keeps scrolling through Google, “I cannot find anything. Where do you want to get married, Yuuri?”

 

I blink, “Huh?”

 

“Where do you want to get married? I cannot do all this by myself, you know.”

 

I sigh, “I know,” I pout, “I’m sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize,” he kisses my forehead, “tell me where.”

 

I push my lips together, “I don’t know.”

 

“Aw, of course you do know! Come on, tell me!”

 

“I um…want to get married somewhere in Japan.”

 

“Okay, and?”

 

“Um…outside.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And…a small area with trees and stuff.”

 

“Keep going.”

 

“I-I can’t think of anything else.”

 

We both huff.

 

“What if we got married on the ice,” we say at the same time, grinning.

 

“Great minds truly do think alike,” he cheers, I blushing.

 

“We would probably have to teach everyone how to balance for the after party and keep it child friendly as much as possible.”

 

“Yes, but where do you think we could?”

 

I think for a moment, “What about Yuuko’s rink?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“We could get married there.”

 

He smiles softly, “How ironic…the place where our relationship began is where we are going to get married.”

 

“Yeah,” I smile too…my cheeks hurt.

 

Victor scoots closer to me then pulls me into his arms, holding me close.

 

“I am having a hard time controlling myself.”

 

“You aren’t the only one,” I whisper back, Victor hugging a little tighter.

 

“Do you think it would be okay?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I do not want to hurt History.”

 

“Neither do I.”

 

We both sigh.

 

**_Yuri_ **

“Hey, Yuri, look.”

 

I look at what Otabek is holding in his hand, slowly starting to grin.

 

“You are so going to lose,” I say, trying to sound serious. He scoffs then hands me a controller, starting the game. Me and Otabek agreed to be roommates and live in Japan until the baby’s born. I told him that Yuri and Victor would let me coach and that, if he wanted, he could help me. Of course he agreed…God I love this man.

 

“What do you think they’ll name their next baby,” Otabek asks, his eyes on our television screen.

 

“They’ll probably fuse their names together or some stupid shit like that,” I say before biting my bottom lip, the sounds of use pressing buttons filling the room.

 

“So like…Victuuri?”

 

“How would you spell it?”

 

“V-i-c-t-u-u-r-i. That sounds like some shit they would try to pull,” I say as I move my body as I move they joystick. We are playing a fighting game on Otabek’s Xbox One S.

 

“Really,” he says as he grins, “what would you name a baby if you had one?”

 

“Something that means champion or winner or successful. I want my kid to win at everything and feel the joy of it.”

 

“Even if it isn’t gold?”

 

“Even if it isn’t gold, at least aim for top three.”

 

He stays silent for a minute, he beating me. As my character falls to the ground, I cross my arms.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“I think you’d make a wonderful parent,” he smiles, touch my shoulder without looking at me. I blush then look at him, smiling softly then looking back at the screen.

 

“Hurry up and start to next game.”

 

He lets out an airy laugh then goes back to character select. As the next fight starts, I lightly push him.

 

“Thank you.”


	10. Episode 10: Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more chapters...I can do this!
> 
> Also, two month time-skip because your girl got lazy.

We are finally on week thirty-six of Yuuri’s pregnancy. This mean History is due any day now; I will finally be able to hold my son. I have done everything to prepare for this moment, I refuse to mess this up.

 

Yuuri smiles weakly, “Are we there yet?”

 

“Almost, Yuuri.”

 

He sighs, squeezing my hand a little. We are both sitting in the back of his mom’s car, she and Yuuri’s father sitting in the front. They are taking us to the hospital, I plan to text to the others when Yuuri goes into labor.

 

I lean to his ear, “How are you doing,” I whispers softly.

 

“I’m fine,” he whispers back, “I’m excited.”

 

“Me too. A baby and a wedding,” I grin, “do plan on wearing a dress?”

 

He blushes, “No,” he whisper-yells, I giggling quietly.

 

“I was thinking of wearing a suit with a train.”

 

“A train?”

 

“It’s like a cape for your waist. It looks like a long skirt.”

 

“Ah. I think I know what you are talking about.”

 

“I was…also thinking about wearing a jumpsuit with a train.”

 

I blink in confusion, Yuuri pulling his phone out. He taps on a couple of things then shows me the screen, my cheeks heating up slowly. (https://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g5/M00/DD/25/rBVaI1mCwRWAJ43cAAD32LKca4A653.jpg)

 

“What do you think of it?”

 

“It is,” I clear my throat, “cute.”

 

“You…would think I look good in it?”

 

“Yuuri, you look good in anything.”

 

He grins.

 

~

 

I blink, “What is the matter?”

 

Yuuri rolls on his side, away from me. It has been an hour since we arrived at the hospital, the doctors have already prepared the operation room and NICU. All that is let if for Yuri to have his first contraction.

 

“Yuuri, what is the matter?”

 

He doesn’t answer me.

 

“Yuuri.”

 

He says something, but it is in a whisper.

 

**_Yuuri_ **

 

I’m scared is what I said. I’m scared for both myself and history. I’m scared because the both of us might die if something goes wrong. What if History’s sick and the doctors had no idea about it.

 

“Yuuri, I cannot hear you.”

 

“I’m scared,” I say a little louder. I feel the bed move then someone wrapping their arms around me, I recognizing them to be Victor’s.

 

“I am scared too; I do not want to lose the both of you.”

 

“I’ve been terrified since I found out I was having a baby. I’ve just been trying to hiding it until now.”

 

“You are known for hiding your emotions, Yuuri.”

 

“I’m trying not to cry; I want to have happy tears not sad or scared tears.”

 

“Well, as the saying goes, the emotion in the room reflects on the baby."

 

I let out an airy laugh, “Yeah, my mom tells me that all the time.”

 

I feel Victor smile against my neck, I smiling with him. I stop smiling and push my lips together, a sharp pain rising in my lower back and lower abdomen. Victor moves back from me a little, “Are you alright."

 

“It’s time.”

 

**_Victor_**

 

As the doctors prep Yuri for the C-section, I text everyone and tell them it is time. I put my phone in my pocket then the nurse helps me put on gloves, a surgical cap, a mask and surgical gown. I follow the nurse to the operation room Yuuri is in, they injecting the epidural into him. He told me that he would only feel pressure and not pain, I hope he is right about that.

 

Yuuri looks at me then laughs, “You look like a doctor.”

 

I pose, “Why thank you.”

 

He laughs, smiling softly when he stops.

 

“This is happening.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You text everyone?”

 

I nod. He grins, “Let’s get this baby out!”

 

~

 

I walk through the doors, disbelief written all over me. Yuri and Yuuri’s family are the first to approach me, worrying when they see my facial expression.

 

“Did something happen to History or Yuuri,” Mrs. Katsuki asks in concern.

 

“I swear to God if is because that pig refuse to eat-!”

 

“History is a girl,” I say distantly, everyone in the room yelling in shock. The lady behind the counter hushes us, everyone surrounding me. I invited everyone in our skating division…not everyone though. Yuuri told me specifically who to invite.

 

“What do you mean History is a girl,” Mikey asks me angrily, “I brought baby shit for boys!”

 

“We all did,” Yurio snaps at him, the two glaring for a minute before looking away. I sigh, “I am as shocked at you are.”

 

“We could always go back and get girl’s clothing,” Mari sighs, “I don’t have the budget to buy any gifts right now.”

 

“How does Yuuri feel,” Minako asks in concern. I smile nervously, “Well."

 

_Yuuri’s eyes tear up as he and I hear the sounds of a baby crying, a grin grown on his face._

 

_“Congratulations, Mr. Katsuki and Mr. Nikiforov! You have a healthy baby-.”_

 

_“Boy-!”_

 

_“Girl!”_

 

_I blink in shock then look to Yuuri, a happy grin on his face. I look back to History as she frails her arms around as she cries. I see her older and surrounded by boys…then I see me killing all those boys and she hugging me._

 

“Girl or boy, History will be a champion,” Yurio boasts. Otabek looks at me, “How did the doctors make that mistake?”

 

“Well, they though the umbilical cord was History’s manhood.”

 

He nods, “I honestly thought it was too, when I saw the pictures.”

 

“Yeah,” I sigh, “a girl. I fear for the future.”

 

“A champion I tell you! She will out do her old man and become the greatest skater ever!”

 

**_Yuuri_ **

 

History’s so cute. She’s looking around the room and at everything; if something falls or opens, that’s the direction she looks in. She has Victor’s eyes and my hair color…I wonder whose personality she’ll have.

 

We both look to the door as it opens, Victor and my parents walking through it. After them is Mari, Minako, Yurio, Otabek, Mikey and Emil. I told Victor to invite Georgi, but he had other plans.

 

“Anyone wants to hold her?”

 

~

 

Everyone’s gone now, me and Victor the only left in the room. Victor’s hold History, he sitting in a chair near my bedside.

 

“A girl, huh?”

 

“A girl,” I confirm, laughing softly.

 

“What are we to do?”

 

“Love her.”

 

“I know that, but I mean…dating wise.”

 

I roll on my side to face him, “Victor!”

 

“What?! I have to think ahead!”

 

A dark aura surrounds him, “Any bastard that tries to lay a finger on my daughter is dead.”

 

“And this is where I take History from you,” I say as I lean forward and take her in my arms as Victor mumbles violent thoughts to any boy around History’s age. It’s too early in her life for this…oh well, she can get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to put pictures and videos on here? In case there isn't here's the link to the jumpsuit Yuuri showed Victor.
> 
> Don't smite me.


	11. Episode 11: Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all going to love how this chapter goes.

I inhale then exhale, smiling softly afterwards. God I hope I don’t mess this up, that’s the one thing I don’t need right now.

 

I run my hands through my hair one last time then look in the mirror. I wonder how he’ll react to this; I wonder how long he’s been waiting for this.

 

“Ready to go? Everyone’s waiting to see you.”

 

I turn to my dad then nod, walking to his side. He holds his elbow out to me and I wrap my arms around it, “Don’t fall on the ice,” he teases as he uses his free hand to put my veil over my face.

 

“I could say the same to you,” I tease right back. The doors in front of us opens to reveal the ice rink, people sitting in the stands all around. Me and my father walk into the room, everyone gasping as they see me. I’m wearing the jumpsuit I showed Victor, a cloud-like veil over my face. Speaking of Victor.

 

He’s staring at me in awe, his eyes twinkling in amazement. I can tell how this is going to end.

 

Me and my dad skate on the ice, I helping him keep his balance. He wobbled a couple times, but all in all he did pretty good.

 

He looks to Victor then shakes his hand, skating away to join mom in the stands. History's with her.

 

Once gone, Victor gently grips then hem of the veil then flips it out my face. He smiles softly, “You look beautiful, piggy.”

 

I grin, “Thank you.”

 

I look behind me to my bride’s maids. I asked Phichit to be my maid of honor, he agreed without giving it a single thought. Behind him is Minako then my sister then Chris. He was going to be on Victor ’s side, but then he saw the jumpsuits I was going to have the bride’s maids wear. Victor has Emil, his coach and Michele.

 

The minister starts to talk, my hands in Victor’s. He leans towards me, “You look really beautiful, Yuri.”

 

I blush, “Victor. People are watching.”

 

“And? They are going to see us kiss.”

 

“Do you, Katsuki Yuuri, take Victor to be your lawfully married husband? Do you promise to care for him, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to stay by his side, through the good and the bad?”

 

I nod, “I do.”

 

“And do you, Victor Nikiforov, take-!”

 

“I do,” Victor interrupts, grinning at me. The minister sigh with a soft smile, “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband."

 

Victor dips me then press his lips on mine, my hands cupping his cheeks as claps and cheers rise around us.

 

~

 

“Dad,” I laugh trying keep us both up. Everyone’s on the ice and skating around. I’m currently trying to do the son-father dance with my dad, but he’s being silly and pretending to fall. History’s with mom, she was making noise through the entire time.

 

“Dad,” I shout as I fall with him, we both laughing. Minako skates up to me, “Shouldn’t you go change? You still have to give Victor your wedding gift.”

 

I blink then remember what she’s talking about, “Oh! Are Yurio and Phichit already gone?”

 

“Yeah, I’m about to move the party outside.”

 

I nod then stand up, “I’ll be back,” I tell my dad before staking off then ice and hurrying into the locker room to change.

 

~

 

“There he is! Stupid pig,” Yurio says with venom as he sees me rush into the locker room. He and Phichit are already dressed. They’re wearing black, high waist leggings and a long sleeve, baggy red and gold shirt. Their wearing red heels too, they didn’t have to though.

 

“Hurry and get dressed! I can’t wait to get out there,” Phichit cheers. I start to get out the jumpsuit, “Are you guys fine with heels, we could wear sneakers.”

 

“Nah, I like how tall I am in them.”

 

I roll my eyes as Yurio smirks evilly, Phichit taking some selfies.

 

“Yuuri,” he complains, “Hurry! I want to take a selfie with you and Yurio before we go out!”

 

I huff, “I’m almost…done!”

 

I wearing the same thing as them, but my legs are exposed and I’m wearing gold heels instead of red. I picked red and gold because that the color Victor skated in last year…maybe I should’ve thrown pink in somewhere, he wore that too.

 

Phichit holds his phone in the air as he poses, “Smile you two!”

 

I bend over and blow a kiss while Yurio glares at the camera seductively. I'm going to put all the Eros I have into this wedding gift.

 

**_Victor_ **

 

I look around for Yuuri, I unable to find him anywhere. I wonder where he ran off too.

 

I find Minako, “Where is Yuuri?”

 

“He’s about to come out now,” she says. She is hiding something.

 

She leads me over to a chair in front of a large, wooden and flat, square stage. She sits me down then goes off to get two more people. She comes back with Otabek, sitting him on my right, then Seung, sitting him on my left. She then walks in the middle of the flat stage with a small microphone in her hand. She grins, “Ladies and gentlemen! Yuuri would like to thank you all for coming to his and Victor’s wedding, wither you be family or friend! Yuri would now like for you to sit back relax and enjoy the show, Victor,” she points at me, “this is Yuri’s gift to you!”

 

As she walks off, spotlights shine. I look around then gasp as I see Yuuri, Yurio and Phichit walking on the wood. I blush as I see what Yuuri’s wearing, I unable to take my eyes off of him. I didn’t know he was into this kind of thing, wearing woman’s clothing I mean. Otabek and Seung are as shocked as I am.

 

A song starts to play, I know this. It is by Beyoncé, Ring the Alarm I believe. People start to record right before Yuri, Yurio and Otabek start to dance. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc17H68IKMs)

 

My eyes are locked on Yuri, he staring at me the entire time he’s dancing. The song changes to Upgrade by Beyoncé. I’m trying to keep myself from bouncing on him, I want to watch him dance for me until the end. The song changes to Naughty Girl. Did Chris teach him about this level of Eros? Did he learn on his own? I think my hard on is showing through my pants.

 

The songs changes to Crazy in Love, Yuuri and the other two not missing a beat.

 

**_Yuuri_ **

 

I smile as I try to catch my breath, the dancing over. Phichit grins at me and Yurio flips his hair over shoulder. There was cheering and screaming through the entire dance, everyone's even louder now that it's over. I look to Victor, he sitting very still. Was I good? Did that please him? Did I use enough Eros?

 

Minako and Chris are the ones who helped the three of us out, Minako with the dancing and Chris with the Eros. He also helped a bit with dancing, on the parts we had to roll on the floor or roll our hips. Minako helped us learn how to walk in heels.

 

~

 

I’m back in the jumper, Phichit and Yurio also back in what they were originally wearing. Yurio's busy teasing Otabek and Phichit is asking Seung how was the dance.

 

I walk next to Victor, “Hey.”

 

He hugs me, “That was amazing.”

 

I grin, “Really?”

 

He presses his groin against mine, I getting the message. As he moves back, Mari walks over with History.

 

“She wants her parents, I also covered her eyes the entire time.”

 

I laugh, “Thanks Mari,” I take History from her. She’s now two months old and babbles more than anyone I know…kind of like Victor.

 

I kiss her forehead, “How’s my little princess?”

 

“No,” Victor kisses her cheek, “she is my princess.”

 

She looks at the both of us then goes back to her baby gibberish. We were able to get her some dresses a couple of days ago; I refuse to have her in a suit. We donated all her boy things and replaces them with baby products for girls too.

 

“Mommy and daddy have to have a little talk after the party is over,” Victor says, I knowing what he means. He says talk, but he means sex. Maybe dancing for him was a back idea.


	12. Chapter 12: Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex Yuuri said will be the last chapter, be patient.

I'm pregnant again and it Victor's fault. I told him to wear a condom, but no. He wanted to hurry up and put it in. We agreed to wait until History turns one, she's six months now. I knew I was pregnant again because I almost threw up from smelling tea.

 

"You are going to get the big belly again," Victor coos. We're at the hospital and the doctor just told me it's official, I'm two months pregnant...two months after the wedding and our "little chat".

 

I sigh, "When it's time to find out the gender, is there a way to see if it's the umbilical cord or not?"

 

"Sadly not, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, what I can suggest is that you buy a week's worth of unisex baby products."

 

"Why didn't we think of that with you," I ask History as she chews on her thumb. She looks at me then smiles. She's so cute...definitely has Victor's smile. Victor brought a minivan, out all the cars the dealer showed him. It doesn't look like a minivan on the outside, but on the inside it is. I don't think I could handle that many children. The other day, Victor asked me what we'd do if we had twins.

 

~

 

I sigh then groan as I hide my face in my pillow. Someone gropes my butt cheeks, "If you stress over nothing, you will hurt the baby."

 

I look over my shoulder then smile, "I know, is Yurio with History?"

 

"Yeah, they are both downstairs."

 

I pick up my phone then go to my music player, laughing as a member pops in my head as I play the song.

 

"I remember this," Victor coos, before doing my Eros routine sloppily. I try not to laugh, changing the song.

 

"Oh? You want me to do," he poses, "my old routine?"

 

I cover my mouth before a laugh slips out, "Oh my God," I blink, "Hey Victor, how did you react when Yurio told you I want pregnant with History?"

 

He grins, "You want to know?"

 

I nod.

 

"Well."

 

_Victor waves to his fan, a soft smile on his face as he holds his gold medal. On his left is Yurio with silver and on his right is Phichit with bronze._

 

_He blinks as he feels someone tap his shoulder, looking to Yurio._

 

_"What is it?"_

 

_"Yuuri is pregnant, you should call him."_

 

_He laughs, thinking it's a joke. When Yurio doesn't laugh, he stops. Then reality hits him like a shit storm, "W-what?!"_

 

_"He is pregnant, that is why the tea made him vomit."_

 

_"T-this has to be a joke, a prank!"_

 

_"Call and ask him yourself, I have no time for your denials."_

 

_Yurio flips his hair then skates off then ices, quickly going to Otabek's side. Victor pushes his lips together then looks to the ice beneath him, moving him palm to his mouth. He grunts then quickly gets off the ice, ignoring all interviewers._

 

"Reality hit you too?"

 

He nods, "It did not hold back either."

 

I smile softly, "I was just as shocked when I was told that," I blink then look to the door, History crawling in. I grin then get out of bed, walking towards her. I pick her up, "Hey baby girl!"

 

She grins, I looking away. It's too similar to Victor, I can't handle it.

 

"What brings you to us," I tilt my head, "uncle Yurio run out of steam?"

 

"H-heck no," Yurio shouts from downstairs, "I was uh...napping!"

 

"Napping he says," Otabek teases, he soon grunting with a soft chuckle.

 

"What are we to do with those two," I sigh, Victor kissing History's cheek repeatedly.

 

"Hey History, would you like to be the older sister or two? Maybe even three?"

 

"Victor."

 

"What? I'm just asking."

 

I sigh, "She might just be the eldest of one."

 

"I still say two."

"How much do you want to bet," I ask as I cock an eyebrow.

 

"If it is two then you have to let me name them."

 

"If it's one then you have to choreograph a routine and call it 'My Love, Pork Cutlet Bowls!'," I say with a cheesy announcer's voice.

 

"That is a horrible name."

 

"I better have twins then," I coo as I put History down, she crawling through my legs and to her toys.


	13. Episode 13: Yuuri

I had twins…History’s almost one years old too.

 

I try to smile, “I lost.”

 

“Yay! I won,” Victor holds History up, “you see your little brothers? Aren't they cute?”

 

They both have Victor’s hair color, one with my eyes and the other with Victor’s. I wonder which will grin like he does. I hope it’s not the both of them.

 

“The one in your left arm can be Vic and the one in your right arm can be Tuuri!”

 

“Victory?”

 

“No, Victuuri!”

 

“Vic and Tory are better…easier to pronounce and spell too.”

 

“I am naming them!”

 

I look at my sons, “What do you two think?”

 

They both blink. I laugh, “As I though, mommy has the best ideas!”

 

“No way! History, who is better?”

 

“Elmo.”

 

We both blink, “El…mo?”

 

The doctor walks in the room, “Both of your sons are healthy, but we’d like to run some test on the first born. What’s his name?”

 

“Vic,” Victor says, “why do you need to run test?”

 

“The nurse told me you tried to breastfeed, but he wouldn’t take a nipple. We just want to make sure he isn’t sick.”

 

I nod, “I understand.”

 

A nurse walks in and takes Vic out my arm, “I’ll take good care of your son, you both can stay here until the test are over.”

 

We nod, the nurse and the doctor leaving out the room with Vic. I smile slyly, “So the names are Vic and Tory after all?”

 

Victor huffs, “I like the way it sounds.”

 

~

 

Nothing serious turned up with Vic, but the doctors think he’ll be a very gassy when he’s older.

 

“History no,” I warn as I move her toy back, “you can’t hit your brother on the head, it would hurt him.”

 

Victor walks in the room with Vic, “What is going on in here?”

 

**_Victor_ **

 

Yuuri pokes History’s cheek, “Someone’s trying to harm her little brother.”

 

“Elmo,” she says, standing then wobbling towards the television.

 

“Alright, alright.”

 

I turn on the television and find Sesame Street, History watching happily. The puppets on the show terrify me, their eyes are so big. I think Tory doesn’t favor them either.

 

Yuuri picks him up, “Someone’s grumpy.”

 

I sit next to him, “The skating season is coming back.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You should go,” we tell each other at the same time. We blink then laugh nervously, looking away from one another.

 

“Since you did not get to skate when you were pregnant with History, you should perform this year.”

 

“You missed a season for our wedding,” he counters, “you should go.”

 

“I think it is time for a little break,” he grins, “I will watch the children! You need to go to Russia and learn a routine!”

 

“Are…you sure you can handle three? I could always ask my parents to watch them and we can both skate.”

 

I smirk, “No. I probably have done something similar to this,” I give him a thumbs up with a grin, “This will be a piece of cake!”

 

~

 

Day one of parenting without Yuri. It has only been an hour since his plane left…and I miss him.

 

“I guess you will have to cuddle with me, History.”

 

She grins as I hug her, “Play!”

 

“Play? With what?”

 

She picks up some of her toys then drops them in front of me, “Play!”

 

“I suppose I could,” I look to our room, “since Victory is sleeping.”

 

As I play with History, I think about our family. What if I get Yuuri pregnant again because I do not want to use a condom? We would need a bigger area besides his room. Maybe we could find a home in Japan, maybe I could take him and the children to Russia. We could come back to Japan for holidays and when it is skating season, the kids can come to the rink with us. Speaking of.

 

“Hey History! How about daddy takes you and your brothers to an ice floor!”

 

She tilts her head like Yuuri, “Ice floor,” she struggles to say, adorable.

 

“Yes! It is a wonderful place! You can come on the ice with daddy, but your brothers won’t be old enough.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?"

 

She shakes her head, “No!”

 

I panic a little, “If you get any louder, you might wake up-!”

 

I hear the sounds of Vic crying, Tory soon joining him. I sigh, “Wake up Victory,” I stand, “I am coming, little piglets!’

 

History follows him, a plush doll in her hand.

 

“Babies,” she says with a grin. I smile nervously as I pick Tory up, “Yes, babies. They were napping.”

 

I put him in his vibrating chair then turn it on, walking back to the crib for Vic. As I pick him up, History pulls on my pants leg, “Up."

 

“You want to go up too?”

 

She walks out the room. I raise an eyebrow then sit next to Tory.

 

“You both have a weird sister,” I smile softly, “she acts more like Yuuri everyday…oh my piggy! Return to me soon!”

 

~

 

Day two.

 

Yuuri calls every three hours, reminding me of things or making sure everything is alright. He tells me that my coach is letting him use one of the routines I asked him to record. I wonder how it will turn out, since he will practically be doing it on his own.

 

I sigh, “I do not know what to do, Vici.”

 

He blinks, looking at me as he moves his arms and legs around. Tory is napping next to him and next to me is History, who is also napping.

 

“I am the one who said he should go, but am I the only one regretting the decision?”

 

He grunts.

 

“I know! It is so sad,” I sniff, “I miss my little piggy and I know the both of you tire of the formula I make you.”

 

He grunts again.

 

“I know, I know. Papa is a bad chef,” a horrid smell passes my nose, “you…would not be grunting because you are pooping, would you?”

 

I lean in closer and sniff his diaper, gagging quietly.

 

“Yuuri,” I whisper, “please come save me.”

 

He farted…there was not poop.

 

~

 

Day three, the local news is now talking about the skating competition that will be happening a couple days from now. Since it is local, they’re main focus is on Yuuri. They play old footage of all his successful performances and him skating with me. That one time…I want to skate like that, with him, again. Oh, and Yurio came to visit. Minako too.

 

She grins, “Aren’t you a charmer,” she asks Vic, he just staring at her. Yurio playfully pokes History, “Are you eating properly, taking your vitamins, doing the stretches I showed you?”

 

She laughs.

 

“This is not a laughing matter! God, you look just like your father when you laugh.”

 

“All three of them do,” I say with pride, “the other day, I did something to make Victory smile and they looked just like me!”

 

“Yuuri is going to die when he sees that,” Minako whispers.

 

“I know,” I whisper back then blink, “by the way,” I look to Yurio, “how is his routine coming along?”

 

“Surprisingly well,” Yurio lifts History’s arm, “if he keeps up this progress, he might win gold…might.”

 

“And I will kiss it when he gets home,” I coo, “isn’t that right Vici!”

 

“I wonder how he’ll handle all three of them crying,” Minako says to Yurio.

 

“I am shocked he is not falling asleep,” Yurio smirks, “I hear babies wake up in the middle of the night, toddlers too.”

 

I huff, “I have my ways!”

 

~

 

Day, well, night four.

 

I sigh, “I have this under control, Yuuri, I just put them to bed.”

 

“Could you kiss all three of them for me,” he says, sadness in his voice. I nod, “Anything for you, my piggy.”

 

“Victor?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Don’t overwork yourself. If History and Victory are too much to handle, my sister and parents are there to help.”

 

“I know, but I want to care for them myself.”

 

I feel like he’s smiling.

 

“You have nothing to prove,” he’s smiling, “you’ve proven yourself enough.”

 

I smile, “Good luck, me and the children will root for you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Blood rushes to my cheeks. Why am I blushing? Is it because he said it first?

 

“I love you too.”

 

“See you soon.”

 

I smile soft as I hang up the phone, getting shocked by Tory’s cries.

 

“I am coming,” I shout, quickly walking into the room. I pick him up, “Okay. It is alright,” I soothingly as I bounce him in my arms.

 

“What is wrong, piglet? Are you hungry? Do you need a diaper change?”

 

Vic whimpers, I slowly looking at him.

 

“No.”

 

He whimpers again then starts to cry, I laying Tory on my bed so I could pick up Vic.

 

“You are upset too? If you both do not quiet down then you will wake up your big sister,” I say as I sit next to Tory, gently rocking him as I bounce Vic in my arm.

 

“Mommy,” History says softly.

 

“Oh dear God no.”

 

She whimpers then cries, Mari walking in the room.

 

“I’ll handle the babies, you handle History.”

 

She picks Vic up then moves to cradle Tory in her other arm, walking out the room. I sigh as I get off the bed then walk to History. She fell asleep playing in her tent castle so I put a blanket on her and plugged in her night light.

 

I take her in my arms, “Mommy isn’t here right now. He is at work.”

 

“Want mommy,” she whimpers.

 

“I know,” I hug her close, “I miss mommy too, even though it hasn’t been that long.”

 

I look at the floor sadly, “Nights are cold without him.”

 

I blink as she goes limp in my arms, her breath brushing against my neck. I blink, “Okay.”

 

I carefully stand up then walk to Yuuri and my bed, laying down with History in my arms. Mari walks back in the room, Victory sleeping soundly. I scoot to the edge of the bed as she lays then both next to me. I mouth thank you and she nods, leaving the room. I put my arm over my children then go to sleep.

 

~

 

Day five. In a few more days, the children will see their mother on the ice.

 

I blink slowly as I attempt to eat a pork cutlet bowl for breakfast, History and her brother watching television. I put Tory in his vibrating chair and Vic in his bouncer.

 

I slowly close my eyes, jumping up as I hear someone walk in the room.

 

“I was not sleeping,” I lie.

 

“Yuuri told me to come help,” Minako says, “I can see why.”

 

“I think last night took a toll on him,” Mari says as she walks into the room, “all three were crying at once.”

 

Minako grins, “Leave these three to us! You go rest and by the time you wake up, they’ll be napping!”

 

“A-are you sure,” I ask in concern.

 

“You’re my brother-in-law, I wouldn’t do this if you weren’t.”

 

I sigh, “Ah. Please watch them carefully.”

 

I stand up then walk to Yuuri and my room, plopping on the bed. As soon as my body touches the mattress, I fell asleep. I had no idea being a single parent of three could be this hard! I did not know it was possible for three to cry at once. I did not know I could be this tired. Oh Yuuri, little piggy, come back to me! I do not care for the medal you win, I just want you here with me.

 

~

 

I sit with Victory in my arms, History sitting next to me. Today is the day Yuuri is going to perform, the last competition and then he is coming home!

 

“Mommy is going to be on TV, Victory! Maybe, one day, you will too.”

 

“And me,” History shouts. I grin, “And you!”

 

“Did we miss anything,” Mari asks as she walks into the room sitting next to History. Behind us are Yuuri’s parents, Kenjirou and Minako. Yuuko and her daughters are here too.

 

**_Yuuri_ **

 

I can’t wait for this to be over. I’m not staying for the after party; I’m going on the first plane back to Japan. The first thing I’ll do his hug my children and show them all the love in the world. The next thing I’ll do is kiss Victor. Mari told me about the night all three of them cried at once, it hurt to know I wasn’t there to help. It’s my turn now. I dedicate this performance to my Victor and my children, I’ll do my best for them.

 

**_Victor_ **

 

We all cheer as Yuuri skates on the ice, Minako showing History how to blow into a noise maker. We all get quiet before the music starts to play, watching the screen as he starts to skate. This is one of the songs I had someone write for me. He is doing the routine I had planned for it too.

 

Vici reaches to the television screen, History’s eyes sparkling. Tory is asleep.

 

“As expected, he is wonderful.”

 

I smile softly, “I am so proud of him.”

 

_**Yuuri** _

 

I huff as I run out the airport. I don’t stop running until I get home. I clumsily get my keys then open the door, bursting through it. I pant then grin, “I’m home,” I shout as I take my shoes off. I yelp as someone wraps their tiny arms around one of my legs, almost falling.

 

“Hello History.”

 

I squat down then pick her up. She grins, “Mommy!”

 

I kiss her forehead, “I’m home baby!”

 

I walk into the living room, stopping when I see Victor sleeping with Victory in his arms. I put History down with a soft smile, taking my book bag and coat off. I crawl towards him then kisses his forehead, “You’re an amazing person,” I whisper before standing up. I sneak away, History following me.

 

~

 

“I still cannot believe I fell asleep,” Victor complains, I laying my head on his shoulder.

 

“You truly are amazing,” I say softly.

 

“If you are going to say you should have stayed then don’t.”

 

“But,” I push my lips together. We’re at the bath house, my parents watching the children.

 

I move off him, “Mari told me about the night the kids were too much for you to handle. It hurt to know I wasn’t there.”

 

He hugs me, “I know, baby.”

 

I blush, Victor …called me baby. HE called ME baby!

 

“For the most part, no one was hurt or got sick. I handled them just fine after that night.”

 

“She said you almost fell asleep eating katsudon.”

 

He presses his face against my back. I smile softly, “You’re an amazing person,” I close my eyes, “and I love you.”

 

Victor turns me around then kisses me, I slowly kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview of part two that I want to do. Smut chapter next.
> 
> ~
> 
> ~Victor~
> 
> Tory is the one who does not show an interest in figure skating. So why is he the one that does my quadruple flip the best, why is he the one who I could consider my successor, why is he the naturally born skater? He did not want to be on the ice in the first place, he is only here because of Vici.
> 
> Yuuri is frozen in amazement, looking at Tory in awe. Everyone here is. This boy...could be the next Victor Nikiforov...my own flesh and blood. He looks more like Yuuri though, even though he has my hair color. His eyes are similar to Yuri's. His personality is similar to Yuri's too.
> 
> "That was wicked," Vici and History shout, quickly skating towards their brother. Yuuri skates to me then I take my hand in his, looking to our children with a soft smile. Yuuri chuckles, "Who would've thought," he coos.


	14. Special Episode: Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The wedding’s over, everyone saying their goodbyes.

 

I wave, “I’ll be home later, please watch History well!”

 

Mari nods then walks off, pushing History in her stroller. Victor walks next to me, “I have made reservations in a very wonder hotel! There we can have our "little talk".”

 

I nod, “Okay.”

 

~

 

I moan softly as I ease onto the mattress, sighing happily. Victor plops next to me, “Are you going to strip?”

 

“Why would I? Why did you?”

 

“We are in a sex hotel, Yuuri.”

 

I laugh, thinking it’s a joke. When Victor doesn’t laugh with me, I stop and look at him questionably. Then reality hits me like a shit storm.

 

“We’re in a what?!”

 

“A sex hotel,” he coo, hugging me.

 

“We will be here a whole week, you and me!”

 

“Why,” I whine, “aren’t other people here?”

 

“Yes,” he knocks on the wall, “but the walls are sound proof, we can be as loud as we want!”

 

“Is…this our honeymoon?”

 

“No, I want to take you Paris for our honeymoon!”

 

He pecks my lips then moves down to my neck.

 

“W-wait! I have to shower and you need a condom!”

 

“I do not think I can wait any longer,” he says before he lightly bites my flesh. I hum a moan as I grip his upper arm, my eyes closing as my face and body heat up. Victor move his lips from my neck to my mouth, kissing me hungrily. We stop for air, I sitting up so he could unzip the back of my jumpsuit. We wore our wedding attire here.

 

“Do you know how hard you made me,” he asks as he rolls me on my stomach.

 

“How hard did I make you?”

 

He takes the zipper between his teeth, slowly moving down my back. I groan impatiently, gripping the blanket beneath me. I hear Victor chuckle, the zipper leaving his mouth. I huff, “Don’t laugh at me.”

 

“I am not laughing at you; I am laugh at how eager you are when earlier you did not want to.”

 

He slips the jumper from off my shoulders, “It’s your fault.”

 

He hums then kisses my cheek, tossing the jumpsuit off the bed. He blinks, “You are…wearing a woman’s thong.”

 

“Men’s underwear would’ve shown through the jumpsuit and what I wore to dance,” I moan, “Victor.”

 

He licks over my hill, biting softly.

 

“N-not while I’m wearing the underwear,” my thighs quiver, “no.”

 

He grips the fabric between his teeth then pulls then underwear off, sitting up. I look at him, every inch of him. From the underwear between his teeth to his hard on. He’s so damn sexy.

 

He parts his teeth to let the underwear fall, leaning forward.

 

“Is it alright if we do it raw?”

 

“N-no! I could get pregnant again!”

 

“That is what we want to happen,” he kisses me.

 

“W-we agreed to wait for History to turn one,” I struggle to say, Victor’s fingers teasing my insides.

 

“Seems like you sweet spot is in the same place,” he coos, “I am glad I remember these things about you.”

 

“W-what things?”

 

He smiles softly, his free hand gliding against my neck. He stops, “Here,” he pokes the crook of my neck, I whimpering.

 

“And,” he presses his finger against my nipple, “here. Also,” his hand moves to my inner thigh, “here. Very much so,” he pinches lightly, I humming a moan.

 

“V-Vic…tor. Put it in me. Hurry.”

 

“Oh? Put what in you,” he playfully asks. I push my lips together then look away from him, “I…I w-want your big c…cock in me. I want you t-to make me c-cum from being p-penetrated by you,” I says softly. I whimpers as I feel his cold breath against my ear, “I am sorry,” he lifts my hips off the bed, “I did not hear that very well.”

 

I moan in shock as I feel his tip enter me, soon his entire shaft.

 

“What is it that you want me to do,” he asks before thrusting, “say it or I will stop.”

 

I speak between moans, “I w-want you to m-make me c…cum. A l-little hah,” I moan louder as he slams in me. He grins, “Like that?"

 

I push my lips together as I nod, my cheeks red and my eyes teary and barely open.

 

“Victor?”

 

He moves his hands from my back the mattress beneath us, continuing to pound in me.

 

“V-Victor, so rough. I-I think,” I close my eyes, “I’m close to,” I go to bite my finger, but Victor takes my hand in his.

 

“Let me hear you,” he says before gently gliding a finger from my tip down. My other hand grips the blanket and I arch my back, “Victor,” I moan as semen leaves my slit and lands on my stomach. Victor fills me soon after, slowly pulling out. He grins, “How refreshing! I was so backed up from having to wait until you were not pregnant! I feel so much better!”

 

“I feel…full,” I groan, “Victor, please clean me out.”

 

He smiles seductively, “Sure, but you have to be ready for round two.”

 

“R-round two?”

 

“If you moan, I am going to reenter you,” he coos before picking me up then carrying me into the bathroom. God I love this man...sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
